


In the Morning

by ughdotcom



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, M/M, Makeup, doing each other's makeup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26926627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughdotcom/pseuds/ughdotcom
Summary: It's a soft morning when they wake up.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	In the Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [best_mistake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/best_mistake/gifts).



It was always a nice morning when the Enterprise had no scheduled planetary visits. They were currently en route to a starbase for a formal gathering of ambassadors, admirals, and captains, to welcome a new planet into the federation.

Jim woke up to soft music playing through the closed door of the bathroom he shared with Spock. His lips turned up at the sound of the playlist they had put together: a mix of Vulcan and Earth music they both enjoyed.

He got out of bed, humming along to the music. He pulled off his Starfleet issue pyjamas and changed into his green fat shirt and everyday pants. He wouldn’t change into his dress uniform until later.

He slipped into the bathroom, pausing at the doorway to smile at his husband and bondmate, who was applying pink lipstick in the mirror. Spock turned to look at Jim and let a small smile slip onto his face. “Morning, Ashayam.” he greeted.

“Good morning, sweetheart.” Jim slipped into his spot next to Spock at the mirror and picked up his toothbrush, pressing a kiss to Spock’s cheek. “How’d you sleep?” he asked as he started brushing his teeth.

“Well. And you?”

“Good.” Jim said around the toothbrush. As Spock finished applying his makeup and Jim finished brushing his teeth and washing his face, Spock gestured to Jim’s shelf of makeup.

“May I?” Jim smiled and nodded, pushing the shelf towards Spock and hopping onto the counter so Spock would have easy access to his face. He smiled in contentment as Spock pressed a quick kiss to his lips as he reached for the makeup.

“I love you.” Jim said as Spock set the shelf down beside him.

“I love you as well, t’hy’la. Now stay still. Close your eyes please.” Jim let his eyes close as Spock picked up the eyeshadow, a soft yellow. He softly coated the eyelids, being careful to not make a mess or mistake. When he was finished he pressed a soft kiss to Jim’s lips as he reached for a green to match the color of the fat shirt. He carefully applied the green to the edges of the eyelids, making sure to blend the makeup as well as he could. As he finished he carefully set the brushes and pallet down. “Open your eyes, k’diwa?”

Jim opened his eyes, batting his long lashes at the Vulcan, who let a small smile grace his face, pressing a kiss to Jim’s temple. “I love you.” Jim said, smiling at his husband and bondmate.

“I love you as well.” Spock said, trying to decide between a pencil, liquid, and gel eyeliner. “Do you want wings or not?”

“Wings please.” Jim said, obediently closing his eyes for Spock. Spock sets aside all the eyeliners besides the liquid one, and carefully traces the wing onto Jim’s eye. His hands were steady, only a slight tremor that didn’t show in the liner.

When he finished with the liner and set it back on the shelf Jim fluttered his eyes open and leaned in to press a soft kiss to Spock’s lips, being careful not to smear the lipstick, despite the fact that Spock consistently used lipstick that couldn’t smear since he and Jim had gotten married.

The kiss was soft and loving, slow and sweet, but not short. Jim pulled Spock closer until the Vulcan pulled away. “We do have to finish getting ready, Jim.” Spock said, carefully untangling their arms.

The shorter man groaned, but offered out his fingers for an ozh’esta. Spock smiled and returned the ozh’esta as he searched for mascara. Finally he found one, carefully uncapping it. “Eyes open and look up please.” he asked Jim, who complied eagerly.

Spock carefully brushed the mascara onto Jim’s long eyelashes, being careful to not accidentally hit his eyeball or make him blink.

There was a moment of peace as Spock brushed the mascara onto the eyelashes, when no one spoke or made a sound. Then Jim blinked, and then swore. “Shit, I’m sorry, babe.”

“It is alright, Jim.” Spock said, picking up the makeup removing wipes, pulling one out and bunching it up. “Everyone makes mistakes.” he swept the wipe under Jim’s eye and the black stain disappeared.

“But I trust you.”

“Yes. And you also inadvertently react to something being near your eye. It is natural. Do you wish to do this yourself?”

“Yes.” Jim admitted. “Is that okay?”

“Of course.” Spock handed the wand to Jim, who jumped off the counter to watch himself in the mirror as he put on the mascara.

When Jim handed the bottle back to Spock, the Vulcan pressed a kiss to his bondmate’s cheek. “You are my favorite human.”

Jim laughed. “Isn’t that illogical?”

“You make me illogical.” Spock admitted, helping Jim sit on the counter again as he looked for a dark nude lipstick that would go with the rest of the outfit  _ and _ was kiss proof. Finally he found the one he was looking for. He uncapped slowly and Jim smiled and opened his mouth for Spock.

Spock carefully swept the color over Jim’s lips. “Rub your lips together.” he told the captain when he was finished. Jim complied.

“A small bit of concealer?” Spock asked.

“Sure.” Jim said. Spock carefully squirted out a bit of color, and brushed a small bit over a few spots on Jim’s face, and on the almost permanent bags under his eyes.

“Finished.” Spock declared, and Jim jumped down from the counter and wrapped his arms around Spock, squeezing him.

“You’re the best.”

“Thank you.” Spock said, hugging Jim back and pressing a kiss to his forehead. Jim tilted his head up and kissed Spock on the lips. They stood like that for a while until the communicator in Jim’s room bepped, harsh and jarring, ruining the moment.

“Fuck me gently with a chainsaw.” Jim said with a sigh, leaving the bathroom to respond.

Nyota’s face popped up on the screen. “Captain, there is a ship hailing us. Should we wait for you to respond?”

“Tell them I’ll be there in a few minutes.”

“Yes sir.”

“And, Lieutenant Uhura?”

“Yes, sir?”

“How do you say fuck in another language?”


End file.
